


It's my business, sweetheart

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blonde, Blue Eyes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feeling Inadequate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hazel Eyes, Hunter Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Reader, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Insert, Reader x Dean, Reader x Sam, Sam Talks Dirty, Sam Winchester-centric, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cum, cumming, dean catches them, insecure reader, reader interactive, the next morning, watching orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: <br/> Could you do one where you’re an old friend travelling with the Winchesters for awhile and Dean runs into an old flame and you burst and explain to Sam in private that you’re jealous and then you and Sam end up together in the heat of the moment</p><p>I'll be honest, this was tough to write.   But I did it and I hope the anon who requested it likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my business, sweetheart

You climbed out of the Impala and followed the Winchesters into the bar. You had been on a hunt that seemed to be going nowhere and all three of you needed a break.

The bar was dark and dusty, but you didn’t care as long as the booze was flowing. You slid into the booth next to Sam, facing his brother across the table. Dean signaled to the waitress, ordering 3 beers for the table.

“So, what’s the plan, guys?” you asked, sipping yours. 

“Drink until things look better?’ Dean offered, smirking as he brought his bottle up to his lips.

You unconsciously licked your lips, wishing you were that beer bottle right now. The eldest Winchester had a way of effortlessly making you want him. You squirmed a little in your seat, feeling a blush start to form on your cheeks.

Dean gave you a quizzical look. “You okay there, Y/N?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” you nodded fervently. “Fine, just a bit hot.” You gulped down your beer, trying to convince them that the temperature in the bar was the only issue.

“Slow down there, Tiger,” Sam laughed. “It’s not a race.”

Finishing your beer you turned and stuck your tongue out at him. “I’ll go grab another round.” You slid out of the booth and headed to the bar. 

You signal to the bartender, ordering 3 more beers. You payed and turned to head back to the table with the drinks in your hands. That’s when you saw her. HER. She was sitting next to Dean, her hand moving up his arm, her head flung back in laughter. No doubt Dean was telling stupid jokes, flirting with her. 

Shaking your head, you rolled your shoulders back and headed to the table. Sliding in beside Sam, you placed the beers on the table. “Who’s your new friend?” you inquired.

“Y/N,” Dean introduced you. “This is Tina, we met a few years ago when I came through here on business.” 

Tina eyed you up and down, smiling slightly when she seemed to deem you non-threatening. You warily eyed her back. Her long blond hair fell in soft waves down her back, her lipstick was flawless, her breasts pushed up to show ample cleavage above the neckline of her shirt. This was the type of girl Dean liked, this was the type of girl you never could be. 

Dean and Tina kept talking, flirting. Her hands kept moving across his arms, shoulders, and neck.

You turned to Sam, “I think I’m gonna go,” you told him.

“Wait, why, Y/N,” his hazel eyes grew concerned. 

You shrugged. “Just not feelin’ it, ya know? I’m hot, I’m tired, I need a shower. I’m just gonna walk back to the motel.”

“Be safe,” Sam smiled at you as you stood.

You patted your holstered gun, smirking, ”Always….See ya, guys.”

Dean nodded an acknowledgement of you leaving and quickly turned back to his blonde.

You sighed, turning and walking out into the cool night air. 

******************

You stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry yourself. Wrapping it around you, you swipe the fog off the mirror. Your reflection stared back at you, your mousy brown hair and pale complexion mocking you. 

Sighing, you dragged your brush through your hair trying to smooth your wild curls. Usually you were pretty happy with your appearance, you liked your curves, the softness of your thighs, your creamy skin, and the curly hair that had become your signature. 

Then you met Dean. The Winchester was a man’s man, testosterone poured from him. You couldn’t help lusting over his emerald green eyes, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, and soft lips. Then you noticed a trend with the women he hooked up with. They were the complete opposite of you. Thin, ample breasts, usually blonde, and always girly. 

You couldn’t compete. 

Opening the bathroom door you stepped into the motel room, gasping when you notice someone sitting on the bed. “Dammit, Sam,” you snapped, “You scared the crap out of me.”

Sam grinned guiltily. “Sorry, Y/N. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Sam sighed, running his hand through his long, brown hair. His eyes moved up to meet yours. “Do you think I can’t see it?”

You feel your cheeks start to flush. “See what?” you asked, even though you already know the answer. 

Sam’s eyebrows raised, “Dean,” his hazel eyes met your Y/E/C ones. “It’s hard not to notice, Y/N.” 

Your teeth worried at your bottom lip. You ran a hand through your damp curls. “That obvious, huh?”

Sam nodded. 

You moved to the bed, sitting beside the youngest Winchester. “I’m just being stupid, Sam. I know I don’t have a chance in hell with him. I’m not like that girl, I’m not like any of them,“ you sighed, looking up at Sam through your lashes. “I’m just one of the guys, a hunter.”

Sam shifted, turning so he could face you. “Y/N, my brother is the stupid one. He has no idea what he’s missing with you.”

You blushed, shaking your head, trying to dismiss what the hunter was saying.

“I’m serious, Y/N, any man, any hunter, would be lucky to be with you,” Sam brought his hand up to your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I mean it.”

Your breath caught in your throat, and you were suddenly very aware of how naked you were. Just a towel separated your naked body from his gorgeous hazel eyes. “Sam,” you breathed out.

Sam moved forward, his lips hesitantly brushing against yours. “You’re beautiful, Y/N,” his voice was thick. “Your lips,” he kissed them again. “Your eyes,” he kissed your temple. “Your hair,” his hand moved through your curls, gripping gently and pulling so he had access to your neck. His tongue swiped over your pulse point, causing a low moan to come out of you. 

You moved your hands to his hair, pulling him closer. Sam moved his lips back to yours, his tongue swiping across your lower lip, begging for entrance. Letting him in you stroked your tongue against his, eliciting a deep moan from him.

“Y/N,” Sam breathed out, his hands moving to your towel. His eyes met yours. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Sam,” his name barely made it from your lips.

The hunter’s mouth trailed over your neck, nipping lightly at your flesh. His tongue ran across the top of your towel. “Y/N, please, let me…” 

You moaned, nodding your consent for him to remove the barrier to your skin. Sam unwrapped the towel from your body, his eyes greedily took in your naked form. 

“Y/N,” he breathed out, his mouth ghosting against your ear. “My brother is a complete fool.” 

Sam’s mouth connected with yours again, more urgent than before. You move your fingers to the buttons on his shirt, eager to get him out of his layers. He helped remove the flannel, then quickly lifted his t-shirt over his head. His lips crashed into yours once again. 

You moaned as Sam’s large hand pressed against your collarbone, urging you to lay down. You complied, enjoying feeling his strong body against yours, impatient to feel it in you. Sam stood, making quick work of his belt, letting his jeans and boxers drop to the floor. He moved between your legs, his lips grazing yours again, his hazel eyes blown wide with lust. His mouth trailed down your neck, his teeth grazing your sensitive skin, making you moan. He reached your breasts, fluttering light kisses over them, then he sucked a nipple deeply into his hot mouth. 

“Sam,” you cried out, your back arching, pressing your hard nub deeper into his mouth. 

You could feel Sam’s mouth curve into a smile, enjoying your reaction to his ministrations. He took his time, licking broad stripes over your nipples, worrying them between his teeth, then palming them together so he could lick deeply into your cleavage. 

You were a panting mess, the heat and wetness between your legs was unbearable. “Sam, please, I need you…..”

Sam sighed in acknowledgement to your plea. He moved his robust hand down to the apex of your legs, his fingers moving through your folds. “Dammit, Y/N, you are so wet.”

“Fuck, Sam,” you ground out, rolling your hips towards his fingers. “I need you inside me.”

The large hunter moved himself so his hard member was pressed against your dripping sex. His head dipped down to capture your lips again, a slight snarl of need escaped him as you thrust your hips against him. “Y/N,” he moaned. “Ready?”

You gripped onto him, waiting to feel him penetrate you. “More than……ready……” you gasped, your words barely making it out as he pressed into you. 

“Jesus, you’re so tight, Y/N,” Sam gasped. 

Your hands moved to his biceps, trying to ground yourself. “Sam, just move,” you tilted your hips up, changing the angle. You gasped as he started grinding into you, gliding the tip of his hard cock against your g spot. 

Sam kissed you deeply, his arms wrapping around your body to hold you against him. His tongue moved in tandem to his manhood, thrusting in deeply, exploring your mouth fully. 

You were a writhing mess, your orgasm was quickly approaching. “Sam, I’m so close,” you gasped, breaking the kiss. 

Sam’s eyes met yours, and he started to press harder against you, his pelvis having perfect contact with your engorged clit. “Y/N,” he moved a hand into your hair. “I want you to look at me as you cum, I want to watch you.”

You nodded, moaning as your Y/E/C eyes kept contact with his. His other hand moved to your hip, holding you down as he pounded harder, rolling his hips against yours. You wrapped your legs around him, clinging to his forearms. “Sam,” you breathed, “Fuck, Sam!” you cried out, your orgasm crashing through you. 

Sam’s eyes stayed on yours, he bit his lip as he kept moving against you, dragging out your orgasm. “Dammit, Y/N, I’m going to cum,” he exhaled, thrusting faster into you, causing another orgasm to slam into you.

You writhed with Sam, his arms wrapped around you, holding you against him. His cock spurting deep inside of you, covering your walls in his hot cum. 

As you started to come down from your orgasm, Sam pulled you into a deep kiss. Moaning, you felt his shy grin against your lips. 

Sam pulled away, his eyes searching your face. “Well, that was,” he started.

You smiled up at him. “Fun,” you finished, winking at him. 

*******************************************  
Sam came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. You took in his muscular form, your eyes roaming to the towel, craving what was beneath it. 

He came over to where you were making coffee, wrapping his strong arms around you. His lips moved to your neck, kissing the sensitive juncture at your shoulder. “I meant what I said last night, Y/N,” he brushed your curls from your face. “My brother is a fool.”

You smiled shyly at him, reaching up to brush your lips against his tentatively. His sigh made you more sure as you pressed your lips firmer to him, swiping your tongue against them. Sam easily let your tongue in to explore him, moaning at your ministrations. 

Suddenly the motel door swung open, causing you and Sam to break your kiss.

Green eyes stared at both of you incredulously. “Sam?” his voice broke. “Y/N?” 

“Dean,” you breathed out. “What the hell, you can’t just barge into my room.”

Dean ignored you, his eyes on his brother. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Sam gave his brother a bewildered look. “Dean, I think it’s fairly obvious……”

“And none of your business, Winchester,” you spit out. 

“Oh, it’s my business, sweetheart,” his voice was low, angry.

You raised an eyebrow at him, moving so you were close enough to jab your finger in his chest. “No, it’s not. What I do with ANYONE is NONE of your business.”

His green eyes met yours, his jaw clenched. “It is, now that……..” He swallowed thickly.

You sighed, exasperated with the eldest Winchester. “Now what?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Now that I ……that I….” he swallowed again. “I have feelings for you, Y/N.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “Fuck you, Dean. You had your blonde last night.”

Dean shook his head, “She left. I…..I couldn’t do it, Y/N. I kept thinking about you.”

You felt Sam move behind you, his hand moving to your shoulder. You knew he was trying to be supportive, but after last night…….you couldn’t do this.

“Dean,” you start. “You can’t just suddenly decide you want me and expect it to happen.” Your eyes flared. “Did you think I was waiting with bated breath for you to decide it was MY TURN.”

“It wasn’t……” the green eyed hunter started.

“No,” you cut him off. “Get out.” You pushed against his chest. “Now.”

Dean’s head dropped, his shoulders drooping from your rejection. “Ok, Y/N,” his voice waved. “I’ll, I’ll go……”

You watched as he turned and walked out of the motel door. You heard the Impala roar to life, and speed down the highway.

“Y/N,” Sam said, his voice was sympathetic. “I didn’t know…..”

You moved your finger to his lips. Shaking your head you smiled gently. “It’s not your fault, Sam,” you slid your hands down the rippling muscles on his torso. “You were right, your brother is a fool.”

Sam chuckled slightly, keening at the movements your hands were making on his tanned body. When your fingers reached his towel his chuckle turned into a moan. You pulled the fabric off, dropping it to the ground. You followed the fabric, landing on your knees in front of the tall hunter. 

“Now, let’s finish what we were starting before we were so rudely interrupted,” you smiled coyly at Sam, your hand moving to envelop his hardening member. 

His head fell back, a low growl coming from his throat.

****************************


End file.
